Grease
by Chini-Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en la playa pero que pasa cuando bella cambie sus planes y valla al mismo colegio que el, no todo se va a ser facil y menos con un par de personas en especial.Soy nueva espero que les guste es una especie de song-fic es muy B


Egresados del '95

Presentación

(Miss Linch, Mike y Jessica entran cantando por los pasillos del auditorio)

Himno de Ridell High

En el camino de la vida

Mi futuro he de forjar

Y todo lo que yo logre

Será gracias a Ridell High

Y todo lo que yo logre

Sera gracias a Ridell High

Miss Linch - Bienvenidos a la fiesta de reencuentro de la clase del '59 de Ridell High.

Aunque algunos no están presentes hoy, los vamos a recordar en espiritu tal como seguramente siempre quisieron ser recordados.

(Se ve invadida por los chicos que entran por los pasillos, se escucha un timbre todos corren a sus clases perseguidos por Miss Linch tocando un silbato)

Gimnasio.

(Entran Jazper y Roger robandole el almuerzo a Ben que intenta desesperadamente agarrarlo, finalmente Roger le pega un mordiscon al sandwich)

Jazper - Hey, se suponia que lo ibamos a enterrar no a comer.

Ben - Paren, que me lo preparo mi mama,

Roger - ¿Tu vieja se levanto por vos?

Ben - Seguro, lo hace siempre que empiezo las clases.

Roger - ¡Gran cosa! (saca el papel de asignaturas) ¡Maldicion! Todos los maestros que tengo este año me han reprobado.

Jazper - Vas a pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina de Miss Linch este año.

Roger - Si, deseara no haberme conocido.

Ben - ¿Sí? Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

Roger - ¡No voy a aguantar mas sus estupideces!

(Entra Miss Linch)

Miss Linch - ¡Roger! ¿no deberias estar en clase?

Roger - ah...solo estiraba mis piernas.

Miss Linch - Te estas demorando, esa no es forma de comenzar el trimestre. (Sony la insulta en italiano,Miss Linch dandose la vuelta para irse) Quiza una tarde limpiando borradores lo corregira. Lo vere despues de clases.

Roger - Si señorita

Jazper - Ya vemos que no aguantas sus estupideces Roger, Si señorita/No señorita (imitandolo)

Ben - Hey miren es Emmett

Emmett - ¿qué hacen?

Jazper - y aca andamos riendonos de Roger.

Roger - Callate... ¿Dónde estuviste en el verano?

Emmett - ¿Quién sos mi mama? Estuve trabajando,que es lo que mas de lo que ustedes pueden decir. Estuve ayudando en una jugueteria,armando ositos de peluche.

Roger - ¡Buen trabajo! (todos se burlan)

Emmett - (Agarrando a Roger) Idiotas, estoy juntando plata para comprarme cuatro ruedas y un motor. (Lo suelta)

Roger - ¿Quieres saber que hice yo?

Emmett - no

Ben - Miren alla esta Edward

Roger - ¡Edward! ¿Qué onda?(lo va a saludar pero Edward lo golpea en los testiculos y saluda a Emmett)

Emmett - Hola Edward ¿ Que tal las chicas este año?

Edward - Las mismas de siempre

Jazper - ¿Y que hiciste en el verano?

Edward - Estuve en la playa

Roger - Buenisimo chicas rondando por todos lados.

Ben - Si a vos lo unico que te rondan son las moscas

Emmett - ¿Y que tal la accion en la playa?

Edward - Uh... bueno,fue... alucinante.

Emmett - ¿Una locura?

Edward - Conoci a una chica muy copada ¿saben?

Roger - ¿quieres decir que lo hicieron?

Edward - Vamos Roger, ¿Es en lo unico que piensas?

Roger - Por supuesto.

Cafeteria

(Entran Marty y Angela)

Angela - ¡Ay que embole recien son las doce y todabia falta toda la tarde!

Marty - si, encima la gorda de biologia ya me puso una amonestacion

Angela - ¿A quien tenes en sociales?

Marty - A Whiter, ay ese viejo no para de tirarme lances.

Angela - ¡Que mal!

(Entra Rosalie)

Rose - ¡¿Cómo andan mis Pink Ladies?! ¡Al fin el ultimo año!

Marty - Si ahora nosotras mandamos aquí.

Angela - Eso sono tan adolecente, ¿Han visto a Edward Cullen? Esta barbaro ¿eh? Rose.

Rose - Eso es historia

Marty - A veces la historia se repite.

(Entra Alice con Bella)

Alice - Hola chicas

Todas - ¡Hola Alli!

Alice - Ella es Isabella Swan pero prefieren que le digan Bella, ellas son Angela,Marty y Rose y juntas somos las Pink Ladies.(A las chicas) Se acaba de pasar de colegio, viene del Sagrado Corazon de Jesus.

Rose - ¿Y porque te cambiaste?

Bella - ay, es que, en realidad me hecharon. El cura decia que me podian ver la ropa interior por el reflejo de mis zapatos de charol.

Marty - Yo quiero esos zapatos.

Alice - Marty ¿esos lentes son nuevos?

Marty - si los compre para el cole ¿no me hacen mas inteligente?

Rose - No todabia se te ve la cara

Angela - ¿Qué te parece la escuela Bella?

Bella - Es diferente.

(Entra Jessica saludando)

Rose - ¡Uh, Jessica Stanley la oveja negra de Ridell High! (Ve que esta detrás de ella) ¡Hola Jessi!

Jessica - ¡Me encanta el primer dia de clases! ¿y a ustedes?

Rose - Lo más excitante del mundo

Jessica - A que no saben que paso

Rose - A que sí

Jessica - Adivinen quien fue nombrada para Vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil...

Rose - ¿Quién?

Jessica - ¡Yo! ¿No es lo mas?

Rose - o menos

Jessica – Espero no hacerlo mal

Rose – Te deseamos mucha suerte

Marty – Tengo mis dedos cruzados.

Jessica – (a Bella) ¡Oh! Debes pensar que soy una mal educada por no presentarme (Se sienta en el lugar de Angela empujandola) Hola, Soy Jessica Stanley. Bienvenida a Ridell High. ¿Vas a anotarte para ser porrista no? ¡Nos vamos a divertir un moton juntas! (sigue hablando energicamente)

Alice - ¿Qué les parece Bella chicas? ¿Creen que pueda ser una Pink Ladie?

Rose – Demasiado pura para ser Pink Ladie

Marty - ¡Oh por Dios!

Todos - ¿Qué?

Marty – ¡Se me cayo un aro de diamantes en mis ñoquis!

Alice – ¿Qué hiciste en el verano Bella?

Bella – Fui a la playa y ... conoci a un chico

Rose - ¿Hasta alla fuiste para conseguir uno?

Bella –Pero, el era especial.

Rose – Eso no existe.

Bella – Fue muy romantico.

Gimnasio

(Entra Mike)

Mike – Hola chicos

Emmett – Mike ¡Tanto Tiempo! (Lo agarra de la camisa y los chicos lo despeinan y le quitan los lentes)

Roger – Lindos lentes

Mike – tengo astigmatismo

Jazper – pobrecito

Mike - ¡Miren! (aprovecha la distraccion para salir corriendo)

Roger – Hey, Emmett ¿Quieres un pedazo de mi sadwich de salame?

Emmett – Ni loco, si como eso voy a oler como vos

Jazper - ¡Que asco!

Emmett - ¿Vieron la chica nueva en matriculacion? Esta mucho mejor de lo que acostumbra haber por aquí.

Jazper – hey, yo quiero saber que hizo Edward en la playa.

Edward – No fue nada

Emmett – Seguro que nada ¿no?

Ben – Si,hablanos de esa chica.

Todos – Dale, conta vamos...

Edward - ¿Con lujo de detalles?

Todos - ¡Si dale!

Noche de verano

(Cambia la escena de acuerdo a quien cante)

Edward – El verano me sorprendio

Bella – El verano pronto llego

Edward – A una chica yo enloqueci

Bella – Era un chico dulce y gentil

Ambos – El verano es una explocion

Que en la noche

Conduce al amor

Chicos:

Y muy bien esta, muy bien

Dime mas, Dime mas.

Jazper – La pudiste besar

Chicas:

Dime mas, Dime mas.

Marty – ¿Tiene un coche especial?

Edward – En el mar casi se ahogo

Bella – Una ola lo rebolco

Edward – Y la vida yo le salve

Bella – Como pude lo rescate

Ambos – Bajo el sol

Algo empezo

Y el amor de verano estallo

Chicas:

Y muy bien esta, muy bien

Dime mas, Dime mas

Alice – Si fue amor de verdad

Chicos:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Emmett – Si ella se resistio

Edward – A la rambla yo la lleve

Bella – Fue muy lindo pasear junto a el

Edward – Bajo el muelle,ya saben que...

Bella – Me llevo a casa a las diez

Ambos – La amistad que un dia empezo

Al final en amor termino

Chicos:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Ben – Pero sin inventar

Chicas:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Rose – Lo que hay que soportar

Bella – Suavemente mi mano tomo

Edward – Muy decidida se me insinuo

Bella – Dulcemente me hablo de amor

Edward – Me besaba con tanto ardor

Ambos – Bajo el sol va creciendo el amor

Y en la noche es pura pasion

Chicas:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Angela – ¿Cuanta plata gasto?

Chicos:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Roger – ¿Una amiga tendrá?

Bella – El verano se termino

Edward – Como amigos quedamos los dos

Bella – Nos juramos eterno amor

Edward – Que sera de ella hoy

Ambos – La amistad que en verano empezo

Bajo el sol

Fue en la noche

Amor

Todos:

Dime mas,Dime mas

Cafeteria.

Rose - ¿Amor puro y no te metio mano? No sera medio raro

Bella – No, era un caballero

Angela – Oye, ¿y como se llamaba?

Bella – Edward, Edward Cullen. (Todas miran a Rose riendose y esta las hace callar con la mano)

Rose – Bueno,bueno, suena como un melocoton y si crees en milagros el principe encantado aparecera un dia... en algun lugar chicas.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola chicas...**

**Bueno soy nueva y en esta historia me inspire cuando me dieron el guion de la comedia musical que estoy haciendo,entonces si ven cosas raras yo no tengo nada que ver ya que solo me inspire en el guion y en la pelicula Grease (de ahi el nombre) no la invente.**

**Como se abran dado cuenta las cosas estan un poco cambiadas como por ejemplo mike con anteojos (Esa imagen es muy graciosa jaja) y es asi,tambien que angela no es la chica timida es atrevida como el resto de las chicas.**

**Los personajes son de la idola de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos en una trama que tampoco es mia sino de una pelicula. Los personajes de Miss Linch,Marty y Roger son sacados de la pelicula.**

**Las que quieran pasarse por mi perfil para conocerme mejor son bienvenidas con mucho gusto.**

**Besoss**

**Bren (L**


End file.
